<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Loved Is Something by ThrowMeAStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026046">To Be Loved Is Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory'>ThrowMeAStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A 4x16 AU Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x16, AU, Angst, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes-centric, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Emotional Porn, F/M, POV Caroline Forbes, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Season/Series 04, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4x16 au, Part 2. What happens after the night before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A 4x16 AU Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A 4X16 AU Story</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Loved Is Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hi! I'm going to make this into a series so please read I've Got My Own Back first. That's it. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that's everything."- T.Tolis</p><p> </p><p>My mouth can't help but open and close like a fish as I gawk at my cell screen. Is he for real? What was he talking about? Mine and Elena's fight or did he know I was there when I walked into his mansion?</p><p>'I Think We Need To Talk About What Happened Last Night Love.' </p><p>How did he have my number? I sure as hell didn't give it to him! Was it Stefan? Cause if it was he had no right!</p><p>I can feel the anger and hurt burn throughout my bones and drip into my blood as I wonder back downstairs and sit back at the kitchen counter. I know I technically have no right to be this mad but I really can't control it. I also know I should ignore it or think about a calm, logical response. However, before my mind can catch up with my fingers, I'd already typed out a reply. </p><p> </p><p>From Caroline Mobile:</p><p>LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AND STALK YOUR WERESLUT. WHEN SHE BETRAYS YOU DON'T COME CRYING TO ME FOR HELP. HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT ALTHOUGH SHE LOOKS THE TYPE TO HAVE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE TO 'HELP' HER BY NOW. DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN.</p><p> </p><p>The tick appeared showing me he's read it almost immediately after I press send. Great. Just fantastic. Now I'm actually  f****d.</p><p>I switch off my phone before he can reply and throw it on to the counter. Standing up, I turn off the radio, grab my laptop and saunter over to the couch, bouncing slightly as I collapse onto it. Scrolling through my music I click on shuffle and place it next to me so I could read through the collage papers I still have in my hand. The buzz I had before was slowly filling me once again as I look further through the papers.</p><p>I'm bought out of my reading by the house phone ringing. Sighing I look towards the clock, my eyes slightly widening when I realise it's nearly lunchtime, but I let the phone ring out before I put down my papers. I stretch before padding toward the kitchen and gathering ingredients for lunch, every so often giving death stares to my cell and debating whether to turn it back on. After last night's Elena fiasco and my pity party of Vodka and comfort food I didn't want or need any confrontation today, from anyone. </p><p>Sitting at the counter with my sandwich and juice, I mentally make of list of things I need to do. I need to sign all the paperwork and send it back, I need to charge my laptop, I need to pick a place to eat tonight and I need to take a nap as soon as possible. I could be nice Caroline and check on Stefan, see if Elena's okay but I can do that tomorrow. The sound of a key in the lock makes my head whip towards the front door and a big smile appears across my Mom's face as she see me. </p><p>After a long hug, we decide to go to a old styled diner two towns over to avoid any drama, also because the do the best southern fried chicken I've ever tasted. We also decide that we should both have a nap before we go, as she has to go to work at 5:30am tomorrow and with that thought she goes upstairs to have a shower first. Picking up my juice and throwing my half eaten lunch in the bin, I walk back to the couch and fill in most of the paperwork before my eyes start to droop. Leaving it on the table I turn off my laptop and trudge back to my bedroom, only throwing one backward glance at my cell.</p><p>I was out before my head hit the pillow.</p><p>The next thing I know is Mom shaking me awake, with a smile and a blood bag.</p><p>I sipped on my blood while getting ready and singing along to the radio Mom had put back on. Making sure I have everything, I make my way downstairs and we leave. We speed off and begin the hour and half journey towards the diner. The drive there was filled with conversation and laughs, something we hadn't had the chance to share lately.</p><p>Dinner was the same. We talked about important things like collage and not so important things like a tv programme we have tried to watch together but have ended up watching separately, we even shared desert. On the drive back she suggested stopping at the Grill for hot cocca and I agreed. Reluctantly but I did agreed.</p><p>My thoughts were speeding though my head like a train as we pulled up opposite the place. Surely he wouldn't be in there, it was like 9:45pm. He surely has better things to do and while I don't want to think about what those things were, or who, I 100% don't want him to be here. I have to have better luck than that.</p><p>Walking through the door I was proven wrong.</p><p>I have the shittiest luck in the world apparently.</p><p>Because there he is. Sat at the bar. By himself. Drinking and looking hot.</p><p>And because the universe hasn't kicked me in the face enough over the past week, he's head snaps up and he swivels around to stare straight at me. My gaze automatically drops to the floor as Mom guides me to a free table and orders our cocca. I really did try to hold a conversation with her and to my credit I think I did pretty well, but with Klaus's stare literally burning the side of my face, it was a task and half. It wasn't much of a surprise that when Mom went to the restroom he was in her seat not 10 seconds after.</p><p>"What?" I demanded.</p><p>"I'm waiting."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"An answer, love." He responded, as quick as lightning.</p><p>"Yeah. To what?"</p><p>"My texts."</p><p>"What texts?"</p><p>"The ones I sent you this morning." Klaus replied, still staring at me like he wanted to yank me over the table. To do what, I'm not sure. But goddamn did I want it to be x-rated.</p><p>"I haven't read them, yet."</p><p>"Well please do." He said as he got up and straightened out his jacket. "And when you reply just know your answer has to be permanent, Caroline." He whispered as he walked away.</p><p>I felt like I had been frozen into my seat although if my blood still pumped in my veins, I'm sure I would be the colour of a strawberry by now. I grabbed our coats and left the money on the table as I near enough ran to meet Mom outside the restroom. Leaving the hot Grill and walking out into the cold night air did nothing to help the heat spreading throughout my body, especially in the lower half. The drive home was one of the most uncomfortable and awkward things I've experienced. </p><p>Racing into the house, I swipe my phone off the kitchen counter and make mumbled excuses about being tired. Without even waiting for a reply I kissed her goodnight and sprinted upstairs. Slamming and locking my bedroom door, I shakily turn my cell on and place it on my bed while I get changed at when even I have to admit was record speed for me. I settle down against the headboard and reach for it, opening up his texts.</p><p> </p><p>From Klaus Mobile:</p><p>No. I won't leave you alone.</p><p>I'm also not playing this game anymore.</p><p>You were right the other night.</p><p>I want you. More than anything.</p><p>I more than want you.</p><p>We need to talk face to face.</p><p>Are you going to let me explain about Tyler's friend?</p><p>Are you going to just ignore me love?</p><p>Fine. I'll wait.</p><p>I'm not going away.</p><p> </p><p>I read and reread them again and again. He wants me. More than wants. I already knew that but reading it made it real, before I could push it away.</p><p>But now I can't, I don't really want to either. Of course I want him too, I want the way he makes me feel emotionally not just sexually. Why can't do what I want for a change? Why should anyone care what I do or who I'm with?</p><p>It's no one elses business but mine and his.</p><p>4 hours later, after thinking through over everything I could, from people's reactions to what if it went wrong, I made my decision. A permanent decision. Half a permanent decision. Kinda.</p><p>Getting up and turning my lamp on, I retrieve a A4 notebook and a pen. Settling back down I start to write everything out as clearly I can so that he can make sense of it. I have to be a grown up about this, even if I am scared out of my skin to tell Klaus all this. Everything personal that I would not want to tell anyone to their face.</p><p>After all, if one relationship can end with a letter, why can't another begin with one?</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave."- Mandy Hale</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Next time, the letter! Don't worry though, he's still going to have to work for it. We are not even nearly done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>